


Oc-tit-via

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Nudism, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: You are Octavia and you have big boobs. Really big boobs. It's honestly pretty annoying. Your back always hurts, they go swinging all over the place whenever you walk, people stare at you. It's really not all it's cracked up to be.Except when your girlfriend Vinyl plays with them. Yeah, you like that.





	1. Chapter 1

You are Octavia, and puberty hit you hard. You've heard other people complain about how shitty middle school was, and you always laugh, because  _they_  were never "the girl who got DDs in middle school." And you didn't stop growing when you got to high school either. No, it turns out, breast sizes go even bigger than 36DD. You wonder how many of your classmates know that. At least now that you're in senior year they've been around you long enough to get used to the size of your chest. Mostly. You still see the guys checking you out from time to time, not to mention asking you out.

Joke's on them, you're lesbian.

Girls sometimes check you out too, of course. Jealous, you suppose. And you have to say, seeing the envious looks in their faces is pretty satisfying. It almost makes up for the back pain. Almost.

You haven't had any of them ask you out, though there must be some you want to —who could resist?— But the joke's on them, you are a musician in the school orchestra, and you do not have time for dating anyone. No matter how hot she is.

You just spend your evenings doing the same thing you're doing right now: practicing your cello.

Then Vinyl bursts into your room. You ignore her and keep playing. It's not to snub her, you just know she's going to interrupt you soon, and you want to get in just a little more practice. She's your best friend, she understands that's all your doing. She certainly knows that you wouldn't put up with half the things she does from anyone else. Because she is, well, you're sure there's polite words, you just can't think of any right now. But if anyone else from school had suggested you make a porno with them on your eighteenth birthday, you would have slapped them. But Vinyl was Vinyl, so you just told her to fuck off instead.

So she comes in and you keep playing. Even when she starts taking her clothes off. This girl really liked to take her clothes off. It was partly a family thing, her folks were a bunch of nudists, but they all kept it at home. It was only Vinyl who regularly got naked in other places, like your house. You were used to it. Honestly, you two have been friends for years, even if she was normal you would have seen each other naked plenty of times just in changing rooms and such. What got you about her stripping— she is taking her bra off now, and shaking out her normally sized boobs— was that your clothes had a tendency to come off too when she was around. God help you if you wore a bikini around her.

Vinyl is down to her panties now. She sits on your bed and leans back, watching you. Fortunately she does have enough tact to let you finish this piece before sexually assaulting you.

Sure enough, as you draw toward the end, she gets up and saunters over to you, swaying her hips like the hussy she is. She comes up behind you, and you feel her reach around and unbutton your vest and slip it off your shoulders.

"Vinyl," you say, closing your eyes. You put your bow down as she starts to undo your blouse. You feel your bra straining to contain you now that it no longer has the extra fabric for reinforcement. Your boobs threaten to spill over the top. Not for long, though, because soon Vinyl's unhooked that too. It does feel nice to be free of all those clothes, and it feels  _nice_  when Vinyl pulls your top off completely and grabs your breasts. Her fingers sink into your flesh as she grips you into a hug from behind. You also feel her boobs squishing against your back. Her nipples are actually so hard you can feel them poking you.

Well, you're not going to make her wait any longer. Also you don't want to wait any longer either, but it's more fun not to let her know that. You stand up, and save her the trouble of taking your skirt and leggings off by doing it yourself. You lie down on your bed. It's nice to have these huge knockers free, but only as long as you don't have to move, or, God forbid, run. You feel them settle on top of you. Your left boob is slightly flatter than the right, from years of the neck of your cello pressing against it. You wonder sometimes what it is like to not be so constantly aware of your breasts. You've asked Vinyl, even though she has a pretty full chest herself, but unfortunately, describing what it's like to not feel something doesn't really go anywhere. Just about the only times you're not annoyed on some level with your "endowment" is when you're lost in music and the total concentration that it demands— there's those times, when you do manage to forget about them.

Then there's the other times, when you are very,  _very_  aware of them, but it's not a bad thing. This is one of those times, when they feeling they give you is more sex goddess than freak.

Vinyl bends over and starts sucking on your left nipple. The whole tit, really, but she focuses on the nipple. You moan and cross your arms under them, pushing them up in a huge swell. You can see now where Vinyl's saliva has wetly darkened your gray skin.

It's hot, and you love it, but a stray memory of health class comes along. You remember how glad you were that you were lesbian when you heard about what happens to a woman's boobs when she gets pregnant. You do  _not_  need these things to get any bigger, let alone more sensitive. Your point is, if Vinyl wants any milk out of you, like her slurping is making it sound like, she's going to be disappointed.

You fidget, before reaching an arm out to pinch one of Vinyl's nipples. You're enjoying this, but there's places you'd rather have her mouth than on your chest.

She gets the message. She straightens (but not too much, ho ho), and she looks at you with puppy dog eyes. She is holding one arm behind her back.

You groan. And not in the sexy way. "Really, Vinyl?" you say. "You're still set on that?"

"Come oon, Tavi," she says, taking her phone out from behind her back. "It'll be super hot."

"Look, if you want to show everybody your boobs by yourself, that's fine with me. But I don't want the whole world to see me flopping around," you say.

"Hey, that's what I've been doing. Look at this," she brings up a video on her phone. It's a close up of her pussy as she masturbates. "I posted this, and look, five thousand views. Isn't that awesome?"

You count to ten. "Vinyl, I'm very happy for you that so many people want to see you like that, but I don't need everyone to see  _my_  bits."

"Please," Vinyl says, "at least let me record it, and you can watch it later."

She really isn't going to give this up. You decide to humor her. A little. Making a note to look up the video she posted later, you tell her, "Okay, you can record it, but  _do not_  upload it anywhere, got it? That video does not leave our phones."

She fist pumps. "Aww yeah." She walks over to your music stand and puts her phone on alongside yours. She sets them both pointing at your bed and starts them recording. She wiggles her ass at them when she gets back to the bed. "Big Titted Lesbian Amateurs' First Time," she announces in a loud voice.

"This isn't the first time for either of us," you point out. You're about to add something about how she doesn't get to talk about having big tits, when she bends down and starts making out with you. It feels weird at first doing in front of the camera, and you can feel your breast protruding from the gap between your bodies, exposed. But it's like Vinyl senses your discomfort, and she kisses you harder, and you find it's getting hard to think about anything but her, and her body, and what you want to do with it.

Slowly you feel her hand moving down, down from your shoulder, dragging her fingers across the huge surface of your boob, curling at the bottom to caress your nipple, and then down across your stomach, to slip between your legs and under your panties. You break the kiss; you're desperate to breath, her fingers are  _right there_.

Your arms are around her. You're looking into her eyes. You're panting in her face. Your back is starting, trying to arch. You've barely gotten started and you're starting to feel hot and sweaty and sticky. Your chest is heaving. Her fingers are just barely touching your aching lips.

Vinyl smirks at you. Then she puts one, two, three fingers in you. She puts her fingers in your spot. She puts her fingers in your wet, needy cunt. And her thumb on your clit.

You moan and pull her down, pull her head to your shoulder. You feel her arm moving between you. You feel her hand moving in you, tickling your insides. And each brush, each twitch against your clit is electric. Your hips buck, and you find she's put her knee down between your legs, so your motion has you grinding against her thigh.

She lets you do it twice, but on the third time she gets up, to kneel in front of you. She stops fingering you, and you find a whimper of disappointment escaping your lips. She smiles at the sound, then hooks her fingers in the band of your panties and pulls them down. She lifts your long legs into the air to get them off all the way. Hunching over a little, she hooks your legs over her shoulders. Then she takes your soaked underwear, which she is still holding and smells them, inhaling deeply.

"Tavi…" she says, "These are  _filthy_." She licks the crotch where your arousal has been soaking all day, and especially in the last fifteen minutes. She giggles lewdly as she does so, makes a real show of it. You love this woman.

But your hole is still aching, and as wet as ever. And your breath is still short, and your hands still trembling.

She knows what you want. When she lowers herself again, it is not to embrace your like before. You watch as her head descends between your knees, as the brightness of her pale skin lights up the contours of your thighs… Then she dives through the last few inches to deliver a big raspberry right to your pussy. Your legs clamp together, wrapping around her head, as you gasp in surprise. That gasp is followed by several more, with the occasional moan interspersed, as she begins to eat you out properly. Oh God she is good at this. You bite your hand. With your other hand you start playing with your boobs.

You feel a little bad to be focusing so much on your own pleasure and not hers, but she insists every time. So you touch and squeeze and cup yourself, as her tongue dart up into you, as it and her lips play against your button. You feel like you're floating. All cares, all your pains are gone now. There's just you, and the beautiful woman between your legs. What more could you want?

It doesn't last, though. Vinyl is damn good at this, and soon you feel an orgasm building. Your moans are getting shorter, faster. You squeak out "I'm going to cum" in between them. The ache that her fingers awakened earlier is fading, fading, and blinks out as you go over the edge.

You bite down on your hand to stifle your scream. "EEEnngh!" Your back arches, pressing your pussy into Vinyl's face, and sending your tits pouring back up toward your head.

Meanwhile Vinyl emerges from your crotch, grinning. She clambers up through your legs, her face literally dripping with your juices, and gives you a deep, wet kiss. Her tongue pushes into your mouth, making sure you get a good taste of yourself. You don't mind, you're still cumming and everything feels great. Besides, she does this every time.

Several heaving breaths later, when you recover, you return the kiss.

You two lay there for a moment, naked, and tangled, and horny, and warm.

"Now it's your turn," you say. You lick your lips. You may not be as good as she is, but you think you can eat a mean pussy.

Vinyl is about to say something, when her phone beeps, suddenly reminding you it's there. She gets up to check it, and looks disappointed when she reads the message on the screen. "Ah shit, I've gotta go."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, sorry," she says.

"I'm just sorry I can't return the favor," you say. "But, thank you." You get an idea. "Hold on, here" You find your soiled panties where Vinyl threw them aside. You ball them up, and tuck them into Vinyl's. "There, something for if you can't make it back here tonight."

She laughs. "Heh hah! Thanks. I'm definitely going to be using those." She hurriedly clothes herself and runs out.

You collapse back on your bed. Well this sucks, you were just getting ready for round two. You notice your phone on the music stand. It's still recording. You stop it and scroll back to the beginning of the video.

You run your finger through the thin strip of hair you keep down there. This is sure better than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

You are Vinyl Scratch, and you are super fucking horny. Like goddamn. Honestly, fuck cell phones. You were in the middle of getting laid, but someone apparently needs a DJ on notice shorter than his dick. And you can't just tell him to fuck off, because people fucking talk to each other, and if you blow off this gig that you didn't even want, you can kiss any more gigs goodbye. And so here you are, driving to light up some shitty bar that you can't even get a drink at, instead of getting your pussy eaten by the boobiest girl in town. Mother. Fucker.

Well, at least you have her panties. Stuffed right into yours, how about that. On second thought… you take them out of your pants and put them in the glove box. You want to keep her scent on them. Of course, your panties are fucking soaked, and without that extra material, you're going to be dripping all over the floor. God, maybe you should do that, go commando, even. That'd be pretty hot.

Nah, at this rate it would only look like you'd pissed yourself.

Well fuck. You pull over. You reopen the glove box and get a tampon out. You put one leg up on the steering wheel and work your pants down a little so you can pop that fucker in. It's a goddamn waste of cum that you could be rubbing all over Tavi's face; she'd love it too, lap it all up with a smile on her face. Motherfucker, is there time to rub one out before you get there? You check the clock. Of course there isn't.

Goddamn, you need something up there. Something that's not a fucking tampon. A thick dildo, or even better, Octavia's tongue and fingers, like you thought you were gonna get. You are actually so horny it hurts. You feel legitimate pain in your pussy. Fuck.

And you're fucking finally at the place. You get in there, and it turns out they've actually got a half decent set up. Which is honestly fucking amazing. You've been doing this for a while and your expectations keep getting lower and lower. It's not as good as your stuff, of course, but it'll do.

You put something generic on while you watch the crowd, get a feel for them. You end up mostly just thinking about how hot you are. Seriously though, it's pretty hot up where you are. It doesn't help that you're wearing so much. You know some other chicks who do their shows barely wearing anything at all, in bikinis and shit. That ain't your brand though, even if you'd be more willing than any of them to go the last step and get up here nude. But you get enough dude staring at you anyway. Like, yeah, you've got an awesome body, but boys are just, no. You really don't understand how anyone can be into guys. But whatever, you're not the one wasting your evening chasing what you're never gonna get.

That heat is gonna be exicting after a while though. You just now realize you forgot your bra at Octy's place. With how you're sweating, everyone's going to be able to see right through your shirt by the end of the night. God, that just makes you hornier. Fucking let them.

You often wonder if anyone would notice if you started touching yourself up here. Even better is when you think about getting Octavia up here. She could duck down under your console, have her head in your lap.

Ooh baby, it's getting horny in here. At first it was just you, but you're good at what you do. The music's really getting into people's blood. You see a lot of people getting down out there, grinding against each other, oh yeah!

After a while you get into it enough to forget how horny you are. You just lose yourself in the music. You do still notice the occasional chick out there and think about sitting on their faces, though but that's normal. For you.

It's real late when you leave. Not that late, really, the sun's not up yet. But the important part is that it's too late to head back to Tavi's. Despite being a grown woman, she's still big on "bedtimes." You smile thinking about it. She's adorable. But that still leaves you with a helluva case of… you don't even know what to call it. Does it count as "blue balls" when you don't have balls? Point is, you need to cum or there isn't any point in even trying to sleep. And sure, you have a perfectly good bedroom at home that you can touch yourself in, but that's no fun. There's a whole world out here.

You cruise around for a while, looking for a good place to fap. You head out towards the edge of town, you've been to plenty of sweet parties out around here, so you know there's good spots to hang around without being disturbed.

Once you've got that idea it doesn't take you too long to find a nice lookout. You park, and you peel your shirt off. Not that it was doing much. By the time you left the bar it was like you'd been in a wet t-shirt contest. Your nips were showing right through. You pull your pants down too, and stop. Wait a minute, you can get off in your car anywhere, what's the point in coming out here if you don't take advantage of it?

You get nice and naked. You grab Octavia's panties and get out of your car. You stand around a while, enjoying the breeze: nothing between you and the wind, the way it should be.

You climb up on the hood of your car and lay there. The glass of the windshield is cool on your back, and the heat from the engine warms your butt. You spread your legs wide, let the whole world see!

You take a whiff of the panties and stick your other hand in your pussy. God, you need this. God, you've been soaked for hours. God, Octavia's panties smell good. Not just her arousal, though there's a lot of that— a lot that you put there. There's a lot of other smells too, her sweat and piss. And you like them all, though you're certainly not going to tell her you like the way her piss smells.

Fuck you're wet. You're finger fucking yourself, and it's making this real loud sound, a loud, wet, squishing. You add your voice to the sound. "Uunnngh," you moan.

You rub your cunt even harder; you hold the panties over your face, imagining that they're full of Octavia's ass, that you're eating her out again while she plays with your snatch, like she did that one time in the hotel room on that trip for Band.

You cream yourself right there, you slut. You cum all over the hood of your car; your fingers hold your labia wide open so anyone passing by down below can see your pussy twitching, can maybe even catch some of the spray as you gush. You spray your juices all over your hood. God, that's fucking hot to look at. You need to get Octavia out here some night so she can see it.

She isn't a squirter like though. You wish she was though. She always takes it like a champ when you gush in her face, it would be the least you could do to return the favor.

And as you think about what that would be like, your fingers sneak back into your pussy. You get back into your favorite rhythm, your middle and ring fingers getting in deep, with your thumb on top getting your clit. It hasn't let you down yet, and now, riding on the orgasm you just had, it doesn't disappoint. You cum again, just as hard as the first time, but with less waterworks.

You lay there, panting, for a while. You resist the urge to just sleep there, though your body wants to. You figure you've given your body enough for the moment, and climb off the car. You do feel like you should piss before you get going, though. You step back from your car and relieve yourself right there. Ah, the freedom of the great outdoors.

You get back in your car and wipe yourself off with your panties. You don't put anything back on though, you're just going home now, so there's no need.

A short drive later, you pull into the family garage. You gather up all your clothes in a bundle under your arm and walk on inside.

Your parents aren't up, which doesn't surprise you; it's pretty late. Your little brother is, though, on the family computer like always, gaming. Your honestly surprised you haven't walked in on him watching porn yet. A boy his age ought to be jacking it like crazy— it sure didn't stay a secret for long when  _you_  discovered those things.

Eh, whatever. You figure he's just gay and doesn't want to admit it.

You tap him on the shoulder as a nice surprise on your way up. It scares the shit out of him.

"Jesus! Vinyl!" He jumps up.

He thinks you don't notice him switching the window on the screen, or his boner. He's up to something alright.

You're tired, though. You just mess up his hair, laugh a little and head on up to bed. You dream of big, gray tits.


	3. Chapter 3

You are Octavia, and you cannot believe that bitch! Rainbow Dash showed Rarity a video she found, and Rarity showed you. Because the video had you in it, and Vinyl. It is the video of you two fucking the other day. The video you very specifically told her not to share with anyone.

You are just, beyond angry. You've been avoiding her all day at school. You need some time to figure out exactly how you're going to yell at that perverted ass. Rarity tries to talk to you, get you to calm down, and it's nice to at least have some sympathy, but you still spend the day seething.

Even on the way home, your fingernails are digging into your steering wheel. You drop your things off. A few minutes later you're in front of the girl you thought was your best friend's house. You park next to her car: she's here.

Her dad waves at you when you walk in. For the first time in years you think about how weird it is that you exactly what his dick looks like. But not for long, your anger is focused and sharp. You burst into her room.

She is lying on her bed, nude, as usual. She takes her headphones off when she sees you. "Hey Octavia, I didn't see you much today," she notices the look on your face. "Uh, are you alright?" She stands up as you march toward her.

You shove your phone in her face. "What is this," you growl.

She looks at the screen. "Um, it's that video we made the other day. What about it?"

"This. is. a post. on. a porn site," you say.

She puts on a confused expression. "I thought you didn't want to post that video?"

That's it. You slap her. "How dare you! How fucking dare you! It's not enough to post it when you  _knew_  I didn't want you to, but now you're trying to say  _I_  did it!? You fucking bitch!" You start laying into her, giving the first taste of the anger that's been building in you all day.

"Octavia! What the hell! What are you talking about? You know I wouldn't—"

You cut her off. "I  _thought_  you wouldn't. But I guess you're more of a slut than I thought!" You grab her by the tits and push her down on her bed.

She keeps trying to make excuses for herself. "What the fuck, I didn't fucking do it."

"Well I sure didn't," you scream.

Then she has the audacity to insult you. "Also, what the fuck do you mean by 'slut?' You are at least as slutty as I am."

That's fucking it. You pin her to the bed. "How dare you call me a slut." You shove your hand between her legs, it comes away wet. "Look at this! You're fucking getting off on humiliating me!"

"Bullshit! And I bet  _you're_  getting off on accusing me of things I didn't do." To prove her point, she thrusts her hand into the waist of your skirt, and slips a finger in you." "Hah, I fucking knew it. You're wet!"

Suddenly she wraps her legs around yours and rolls over. Now she's on top. "You like this, don't you, bitch? Well I hope you like this more." She lifts your skirt and pulls down your panties. "You want to slap me? How about I slap you back." She spanks you several painful times. Then she jams her fingers in your pussy.

She starts fingering you. She's deliberately touching you in the ways that get you off fastest. Despite your resistance the touching feels good. You try to get out from under her. "That's right. Squirm, bitch!" she says. She starts grinding against her hand as she thrusts her fingers into you.

You grunt. You're not quite sure if it's from frustration or arousal. You tell yourself frustration. You grab the sides of her head and pull it down to your chest. It's times like these you're glad to be taller than her. She lets go of your crotch to free deal with that, and that's when it's your turn roll and flip her. Gravity takes other and smothers her in your bust. You switch from gripping her head to squashing your boobs around it. She tries to say something, but only muffled noises make it through your chest. Since she seems so determined to make this sexual, you decide you might as well enjoy  _yourself_. You start humping her, continuing what she started, but without as much satisfaction on her part.

You grind your hips against her belly as she grapples with you. Ungh, she'd gotten you farther along than you realized. Fuck, you can already feel the wet trail you're leaving on her stomach. Fine, if she's going to act like a bitch, you'll treat her like one. You'll mark her with your scent, that's what dogs do, right?

Her struggling is getting more intense, but there's no escape from your tits, they're too much for her to handle. Once more you push your pussy along her thrashing torso. With each thrust you've been striking up sparks, and this time finally catch and burn. You feel like collapsing, but you're already bent over. All day you've been smoldering, and now it feels so good to get some release.

For a moment.

When your orgasm subsides, when the pleasure fades, it leaves only disgust behind. With her, with yourself, with the whole damn world. You stomp out of the room, leaving her lying there. You ignore how she gasps for breath as you lift yourself off her face. You get to her front door and remember that she pulled your panties off and they're still in her room. For a moment, you think about going back to get them.

You open the door and walk out. Let her keep them. They'll be something for her to  _remember_  you by!

* * *

You are Vinyl Scratch, and you are very confused. Confused, and upset. What the actual fuck just happened? Octavia came in pissed as fuck. And then you… sexually assaulted each other? God, she nearly suffocated you with her boobs.

Fuck, but what was she talking about. You grab your phone and pull up your favorite porn. You search your name and there it is, the video from the other day. What in the fuck? There were only two copies of that video. There was no way Octavia had posted it, especially after  _that_  display. That really did just leave you. But…

You think. When was the last time you got really drunk? Drunk enough that you would upload it  _and_  not remember? You hadn't done anything like that since that day— you'd remember the hangover, if nothing else.

Oh shit! It's not on your account! Someone else did do it. You sit down, staring at your phone. You just, try to think this through.

You need to figure out who got the video, and how. And you need to let Octavia what the situation is. Once you explain things to her she'll have to forgive you. If you can get her to talk to you again, that is…

It will probably help if you wait until you stop crying.

You're pretty sure you'll have to stop crying sooner or later.

At least you have your glasses, so people won't be able to tell if the crying never does stop.

Oh god.

* * *

You are Vinyl Scratch, and it is the weekend, and you are drunk.

This is usually fun, why aren't you feeling like you're having fun?

You guess it's because you're drinking alone in bed, and not with friends. You're not actually sure if you still have any friends, or if Octavia's told everyone about what happened and they hate you now. Not like you can prove you're innocent. And in a way it  _is_  your fault. She didn't even want to record anything, and now here you are.

Your phone vibrates. Again. It does that a lot. You don't have the heart to look at it.

The vibrating sound does make you think about masturbating though. You're bored, why not? You start rubbing your pussy.

You're not really getting in to this.  _Fuck_ , you think. You pick up your phone and, ignoring all the texts and missed calls, start looking for some good porn. You kinda wish you had your dildo to help. You really are stupid though, you left it in your closet when you were getting your stash of whiskey out. And now it's all the way on the other side of the room.

Fuck it, you're not actually that horny.

Double fuck it, your bottle is empty. You guess you're going to the closet anyway. Maybe you'll just stay there.

You get out of bed and stumble over. You trip and fall and end up sprawling on top of some goddamn beanbag chair you have. It's close enough. You strain and lean forward into the closet a bit. Step one: booze. You grab one of the bottles you got from that— what was his name? it doesn't matter— one guy. You take a burning sip. You put it down for step two: plug your holes. You reach your arm in deep, groping around, until your finger snags your box of toys. You pull it over and grab a dildo, a nice long one. This one is blue and purple and bumpy. You reach on back and shove it up your cunthole. You can't quite keep your grip on it though, so you kinda forget about and just lie there. You just pass out instead, it's nice.

* * *

Unfortunately, you wake up. You feel groggy and sick, which, yeah. Sounds about right. You raise your head and look over your shoulder. Huh, there's someone in your room. Whatever, you knew you were probably going to get busted, but you're beyond caring.

The person leaves, quickly, when they see you moving. That's weird, you're expecting to get yelled at. It must have been your brother.

Hey wasn't he holding your phone?

You get up.

You stomp over to your bed. Your phone's gone. You are awake now. Really, really awake. You feel your heart pounding. You fling open your door and march out. Down the hall to your brother's room.

You don't knock before you go in, shoving the door open with your shoulder. "Where's my phone?"

"Idunno," he says. He tries to sound nonchalant, but you can hear his voice wavering.

He's holding  _a_  phone. Before he can say anything more you go up to him and grab it out of his hands. It's yours. "What were you doing in my room? why do you have my phone? why"—you look at the screen—"the fuck are you looking through my pictures." You're pissed. But, it's funny, you feel like you should be more pissed. It's like there's something your forgetting.

You look at the pictures he has open, and there's a few you don't recognize. Of you. They're just a few minutes old. Pictures of your ass sticking up in the air, with your dildo protruding from your pussy. "You little pervert! You were creeping on me." And as you say that, it hits you. If this isn't the first time he's gone through your phone…

You get calm. You're the maddest you think you've ever been, but you're very calm. "Did you find any good videos on here?" you say. You can see it in his fucking eyes. He did it.

"Um," he says.

That sounds a whole lot like a yes to you. "Call 911," you say, "because I'M ABOUT TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF!" You tackle him, and you both go crashing to the ground. You're trying to figure out how beating people up works when your parents come rushing in.

You're both fucked, you know. Your folks are pretty chill, but not so much that they're going to be okay with you being drunk, or making porn, for that matter. But it's worth it. Because your brother's fucked even harder. More importantly, you can prove you're innocent to Octavia.


	4. Chapter 4

You are Octavia, and your life is a mess. Was it really just a few days ago that you were happy? That you were in a great relationship? That half the school didn't know what you sound like having sex?

You don't even care that much anymore. Your anger burned out a while ago, and it burned most everything else inside you up with it.

You just keep practicing your cello. You're not enjoying it like you used to, but at least it helps the time go by. You've been playing for an hour now. That's one less hour until you finish high school and leave all this behind. One less hour you have to be in the same state as Vinyl Scratch. One less hour you have to be alive.

Your hands keep moving, making sound, while you think about how nice it will be to finally be done with all this nonsense.

You hear some noises from downstairs, but you don't pay them any mind. It's only when somebody starts rapping on your door that you stop. This had better be important.

You open your door. As soon as you see the white skin behind it you close it again.

 _She_  keeps pounding on it. "Octavia, open up. I have to tell you something. It's important."

You ignore her yelling. You have nothing to say to her. After a few moments, you hear her stomp off. Soon two sets of footsteps returned.

The door opens and your mom comes in. "Octavia, honey, Vinyl wants to talk to you."

You sigh. This is cheating. She just had to go and bring your mom into this.

You get up. You know your mom isn't asking you to do this, so you might as well get it over with quickly.

You open your door. Vinyl is standing there. Her brother is with her too, and she has him in a half-nelson.

"What," you say.

"This guy," she says, shoving him forward, "has something to tell you." She snarls at him, "Isn't that right."

He doesn't say anything. Or make eye contact with you. He just stares at the floor.

She twists his arm, "C'mon!"

Finally he mumbles something. You can't make it out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" you ask.

He manages to lift his eyes to the level of your chest. "I'm the one who posted you video," he says, "I'm sorry for violating your privacy and hurting your relationship with Vinyl. I deleted the video, and I'm grounded for the rest of the year."

"At least," Vinyl adds, letting him go. He sulks downstairs. She looks at you. "So, uh, yeah," she says.

You're not sure if you can believe what you just heard. It sounds too good to be true. But you know what? You really want it to be true, so you do. You hug Vinyl tightly. "I'm so sorry I accused you. I should have believed you."

She hugs you back. "And I'm sorry I insisted on making that video in the first place." She kisses you. "But now my pervert of a brother is going to get what's coming to him— seriously, I don't think I've ever seen my parents as mad as they were when I told them what was going on." She rubs the back of her neck, "On that note, I can't stay too long, I might have been just a little drunk during the whole thing, so they're not super happy with me either. But the point is now everything is back to normal."

"Except for the part where the whole school has seen out sex tape," you point out.

"Eh, give it a week or two and there'll probably be some magic bullshit that goes down and everyone will forget about it."

You rest your head on her shoulder. She's right. Of course she's right. Everything is going to be okay.

"Well, I have to go," she says, "I'll be able to come back over here in, like, two weeks."

You kiss her as she turns to leave. "I'll see you in two weeks then."

"Couldn't keep me away!" she says as she walks down the hall.

* * *

It's been two weeks, and you are incredibly horny. Now, you love Vinyl for a lot more than just sex and you're excited for those things too, but she is  _really_  good in bed, and you haven't gotten off this whole time. You're saving up.

Fuck, you can't wait for school to end. You're listening to the clock, each tick is like Vinyl's finger tapping on your pussy. When did minutes get so long?

Finally the bell rings. You rush outside looking for her. She's waiting for you in the parking lot. You get in her car.

She turns the key. "Hey," she says, "are you wearing panties?"

"Of course I'm wearing panties. What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, I mean," she says, unbuttoning her pants to show you the bare skin underneath, "I'm not. No bra either." She puts two fingers on her shirt and spreads them, pulling the fabric taut, making her nipple show through it.

"Good for you. But I practically had a damn river running down my legs even with them." In the enclosed space, you can smell the air filling with the scent of arousal.

She starts the car. "Well now we're heading out, so take them off."

You look at her and shrug. "It's your seat," you say. You reach up your skirt and work your panties down and off. You hand them to her. "Here you go."

"Perfect." She hangs them from the mirror like an air freshener.

She drives to your house as fast as she can. You both run up into your room. You slam the door shut. You don't even have time to turn around before she grabs the edges of your shirt and lifts. You raise your arms, letting her pull it off you. Soon your skirt is also on the ground. Somehow she's already completely naked.

She kisses you; her tongue goes in your mouth, one arm she wraps around you, the other goes between your legs. You return the favor.

But as good as it feels to have her fingers in you, this isn't enough. You need more. You step apart. "Are you ready?"

She nods. "Can I go first? I didn't get my turn last time."

You are past caring about anything as long as you end up naked in bed with her, and you tell her so.

You lie down on your back. Your breasts once again settling across your chest. She takes a towel out of her closet and puts it under your head. "I think we're going to need this. Then she climbs up and kneels over you.

You grab her thighs and pull her down onto your face. You  _need_  to taste her pussy. It glistens in the last moment before it lands on your waiting lips.

You lap at her vigorously. It's intoxicating. The taste, the smell, the warm pressure all around your head, the moans and gasps that your probing tongue elicits. You can feel her juices dripping down your chin. Your tongue dances on her clit. You suck on it. It is a pearl of impossibly smooth flesh in a sea of softness. Soon you hear her: "Unh, ung, fuuuck, I'm gonna cum." You keep licking and open your mouth wide as her pussy convulses. It is soon filled with the spray of cum that she releases. You let the hot, slippery fluid— pure liquid sex— cover your face. Her legs tremble in your hands.

You let her catch her breath for a moment. Then you start again. She gasps weakly.

She shifts then, laying on top of you, lowering her head to your pussy. The joy of giving her pleasure mixes with the pleasure she begins to give you. You feel her tongue on your thighs, on your lips, inside you. You moan into her cunt, and she into yours.

You're both pent up; both of you are getting straight to the point. You cum. Your back arches up into her body which is trembling from her second orgasm. It's bliss. Soon you can no longer tell where your body ends and hers begins. There's not two lovers anymore, only a tangled knot of limbs and breasts and genitals, all aglow with pleasure. Your tongue tires, your fingers take its place. Positions shift, your heads are together again and hips grind against hips.

You fuck, and you fuck, and you fuck until your bodies give out. And then you lie there, you two women, and you say you want to love each other forever, and you grin snarkily and ask in what sense while you reach down for a handful of pussy but it's still too sore and you apologize and you cuddle as all the sweat and cum that covers you dries and you sleep and dream of each other.

In the morning you fuck some more.


End file.
